


We've Got You.

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Cheerios first Marvel bingo - she wants to black it out [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Peter Parker, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: It started with Steve.One day, Peter heard a scream from upstairs, the sound too faint for others to hear, only to be followed by feet running down the stairs, and the door being slammed open, and...A very skinny Steve Rogers.*-*A spell is put on the Avengers so that they regress back to the age they lost their virginity. Too bad Peter lost his eight years before the age of consent.*-*Irondad bingo #1
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds (mentioned), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott (mentioned)
Series: Cheerios first Marvel bingo - she wants to black it out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806493
Comments: 82
Kudos: 931
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	We've Got You.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first bingo, i had my ig followers give me prompts and this is one thay was given. it was based off a merlin fic, but i haven't read it, so if it seems similar thats why.
> 
> Go to my Instagram to see the full bingo, its both posted, and in my irondad bingo highlights.
> 
> This does mention statutory rape, their isnt any in the fic but dies mention it so please don't read if this bothers you.

It started with Steve.

One day, Peter heard a scream from upstairs, the sound too faint for others to hear, only to be followed by feet running down the stairs, and the door being slammed open, and...

A very skinny Steve Rogers.

The team looked both concerned and amused, and a couple of tests later, Bruce concluded he had regressed back into a seventeen year old.

The change had only lasted two days, and went away by itself, but after, it was Tony.

He woke up just a day after Steve was back to normal, as a sixteen year old. His signature beard was gone, and his hair wouldn’t be neat, no matter how hard he tried to smooth it over.

Bruce said that he thought everyone on the team would regress at some point, but obviously, he couldn’t be sure.

“Why these ages? What is significant about them? Their different, obviously, but why? Did anything happen?” Bruce asked.

Rhodey burst out laughing. “Tones was sixteen when he lost his V-card.”

Tony smiled smugly, and Steve went bright red.

“Uh, yeah, I lost mine at seventeen."

“Wow, the great Steve Rogers isn’t actually a ninety year old virgin?” Nat joked, and Cap rolled his eyes.

“Well,” Bruce said, clapping his hands together, “It seems a little absurd, but we might be dealing with a trickster instead if someone with malicious intent. It could be a possibility. It would explain why it only lasts two days and doesn’t have any lasting affects.”

Peter’s blood ran cold. If he was to regress then... Well, he really didn’t want to think about that. He’d never told anyone about that, except Ned, and he was the only one who knew, as well as May, Ben and his therapist.

The next few weeks proved Bruce’s theory; Rhodey becoming nineteen, Natasha becoming twenty (they didn’t hold for such things as relationships, let alone intercourse in the red room), Bruce himself becoming eighteen, Sam becoming sixteen, and Clint becoming fifteen (Bruce chastised him about underage sex).

And with each person, Peter’s nerves grew, and grew. His anxiety ate away at his insides until the day when he woke up.

It was a quiet morning, the sun shined through his dark blue curtains that weren’t quite pulled to.

As soon as he woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong.

He looked at his hands, the sight sending him into a panic attack. He forced himself to take deep breaths as to not pass out, then pulled on his MIT sweatshirt, and went to go to the Communal floor.

* * *

When Tony heard footsteps, graceful and soft, he smirked. He knew it was the kids turn. Everyone else had had a turn. He had expected for Peter to be de-aged a few years at the worst, the kid being sixteen and all, but he thought that the kid wouldn’t be aged at all, not having lost his virginity.

What stood in the doorways was worse, _so so much worse._

Peter Parker stood in the doorway, MIT hoodie draping over his small form:

 _As a kid_.

The kid sighed, “I’m sorry.”

His voice trembled with melancholy, his eyes about to spill tears.

“C’mere,” Tony said, and kiddie Peter shuffled over miserably, “Can I touch you?”

After Peter’s nod, Tony drew the boy into a hug, a hand clawing softly through the younger’s hair.

“Nothing that happened was your fault. I don’t know what happened, it’s none of my business, but I know it wasn’t your fault.”

Peter nodded against his chest, tears still flowing freely down his face.

After a while, Clint spoke up, “H-how old were you?”

Peter gulped, “Eight.”

A couple of gasps echoed around the room, before Nat growled, “Who is this person and where do they live?”

This made Peter giggle, “I’m not having you arrested for murder charges.”

“You’re worth it, Милый.”

“Did, uh, did they do any lasting damage?”

Peter turned to Tony, “Physically? Well, I had to do a r-rape kit, and I hadn’t contracted anything, thank god, but I do have some scars on my hips and stuff.”

The webslinger could see every fibre of Tony’s being fuming with rage.

“Did they get him?” Steve asked, “Is he in jail?”

Peter took a moment to answer, before shaking his head, “No, he uh, he got away with it.”

Tony pulled him back in for another hug.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid. You’re gonna be okay. We’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment? maybe? please?


End file.
